The Shinobi Demigod
by animegirl2728
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find himself in a camp, hell its a whole nother world. Sorry I suck at summaries. It's my first fan fiction so i'm sorry if it's bad. Rated T cause I don't know how it's gonna end up. Disclaimer: all characters belong to their rightful owners. NOW ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's really bad!**

**Also,**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Yelling"**

_(Start Story)_

_"_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me." Naruto walked down the streets of his village humming to himself. He was waiting for the villagers to come after him like they do every year on this day. Let me explain. You see, 10 years ago there was an attack on the village. The attacker was the Kyuubi, or the Nine Tails Fox. In order to protect the village, the fourth Hokage sealed the nine tails in a newborn child, Naruto. Although in order to do so, he has to sacrifice his own life. Every year the villagers chase him down and beat, burn, whip, and pretty much do everything they can to torture him.

Naruto knew that this year wouldn't be any different.

_'Oh there they are! Hmm how strange, they're late this year. It's almost dark.' _Naruto thought to himself, seeing the group of his 'beloved' villagers.

_"_Hey guys! You're late this year! What happened?"

"How dare you talk to us you stupid demon!" One of the leaders, Sakura, exclaimed, hurting everyone's ears with her shrill voice.

"Calm down Sakura. You're going to burst out our eardrums like that." The leader, Sauske, ordered "Now, Kyuubi, are you going to run from us again or will you come the easy way?"

"Do you seriously think I'm just gonna let you beat me up? Well then you're in for a surprise."

Naruto started running the opposite direction of the villagers. The villagers, used to this by now, immediately started chasing behind him.

Naruto came to an abrupt stop after running 6 miles out of the village.

"Those villagers were persistent this year!" Naruto observed after stopping. He then turned, uearing the sound of lightning when suddenly, Sauske was in front of him with his hand going through Naruto's torso.

_'Damn! I should have been more aware of my surroundings!' _Naruto angrily said to himself. _'No I can't die here! I won't die!'_

Naruto's vision started fading in and out. The last thing he saw was someone standing in front of him. He just barely heard them yell **"What have you done to my son?!" **Before running at Sauske.

_(Time Skip)_

Naruto woke up the next day to a spoon being shoved into his mouth as he yawned.

_'Mmm ramen' _Naruto groggily thought. _'Wait ramen?'_

His eyes shot open, seeing a girl with blond hair holding a spoon and looking down at him.

"So you're finally awake huh? Good now I can take you to Chiron and Mr. D to be interrogated.

"Interrogated? Why? What did I do? Can you at least tell me where I am?" Naruto pleaded with the girl he thought to be 12.

She stared at the young boy for a minute before replying "You're at Camp Half Blood, but that's all I'll tell you till we know more about you."

"Thank you. Now you said you wanted to take me somewhere?"

She nodded then showed him outside. He saw a man in a wheelchair and a guy,wearing what he though was the ugliest shirt ever, holding a diet coke can. They were playing some game with cards.

The wheelchair guy noticed them and looked up. "Thank you Annabeth. Please go check on the other new arrival now so we may talk."

The girl now, known as Annabeth, nodded and walked back inside, leaving the three of them alone.

"Wheelchair guy looked at him before asking, "What is your name my boy?"

"Naruto Uzamaki"

"Good to meet you Naruto. I am Chiron and this is Mr. D. Tell me Naruto, what do you know of the Greek Gods?"

He thought for a minute before, surprising himself, he said he did.

"Good that will save much time. Well to put it bluntly, the Gods are real and are here in America. They give birth to kids known as demigods. You are currently in a camp to train demigods for monsters that dome after them in the 'real world'."

Naruto surprisingly didn't find it that hard to believe and he understood why he was there.

"So you're telling me that the Greek Gods are real and that I'm one of their children? Awesome!" Naruto said, surprising Chiron and Mr. D, who had been studying him for quite a while now.

"Hey kid. Are you from the Elemental Nations? I can see your chairs network"

Naruto shuffled on his feet a little before answering. "Yeah. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Interesting. You just might be the first ninga demigod we've ever had. Chiron I must speak with you immediately."

"But he needs the tour"

"I'll be fine. I can manage my way around I'm sure." Naruto interupted. He just needed to be alone for a little while.

"Fine. You'll be staying in Cabin 11 for now. Just tell them you're undetermined ok?"

"Ok ok I got it."

When Naruto got to his cabin the first thing he noticed was how many people there were. A few people looked up at him when he entered. One of them walked up to him and asked "Can I help you?" in an obnoxious tone.

"Maybe. I'm new."

"Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined"

Everyone groaned. Naruto guessed it was a bad thing.

"Now now everyone that's what we're here for. Hey newbie, I'm Luke. Welcome to Camp. This is the Hermes cabin, where you'll be staying till you're claimed. Sorry its so cramped. You can have that spot on the floor right over there."

Naruto smiled at his kindness. "Thanks a lot Luke. I'm Naruto Uzamaki."

Luke smiled back. "If you have any questions feel free to ask me."

"Well I do have one. When's dinner? I'm starving."

Everyone laughed

"Don't worry. It's about to start."

Right as he said that, he heard a horn sounding.

"Come on." Luke encouraged. "We better hurry or we'll have nowhere to sit."

_At dinner_

Mr. D stood up. "Alright everyone we have a new camper. Natina Umakino."

"It's Naruto Uzamaki, Mr. D" Chiron corrected

"Yeah yeah, Naruto Uzamaki whatever. Don't expect me to be happy 'bout it."

Naruto stood up. "Thank you for the heart warming welcome Mr. B. I'm happy to be here."

Everyone started snickering as Naruto sat down.

"Whatever. Everyone just shut up and eat."

_'I might just come to like this kid.'_ Mr. D thought as everyone started eating. _'Just maybe.'_

_(End story)_

**Well that was a lot of fun to write! I hope to update pretty quickly. I might actually put up a second chapter tonight. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, follow, and favorite! **

**Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright my second chapter is up! Thanks to all who followed, favorited, or reviewed. It means a lot.**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Yelling"**

_**(Start story)**_

Naruto slowly fell into a schedule everyday. Wake up, warm up, eat, train, eat, train, eat, sleep. Every once in a while he would go to the lessons. Yeah I know sounds boring right? The same thing everyday? Wrong! Naruto has never had more fun! He's especially looking forward to Friday's Capture the Flag game. Although the Hermes cabin is teaming up with the Athena cabin, Naruto wants to work with the Ares cabin. He wants payback against Percy Jackson.

The day after Naruto arrived, the other new arrival he heard about was introduced to everyone. The second he walked into the Hermes cabin with Annabeth, Naruto knew they wouldn't get along. Yep you guessed it right. It was Percy!

But, of course, Percy had to make Naruto's hatred grow stronger. You see, Naruto was talking to Clarisse about Friday when she sees Percy. Of course she had to go give him his 'swirly ritual' as Naruto now calls it. He remembers his really well.

_**(Start flashback)**_

_Clarisse noticed Naruto walking by. "Hey look a newbie!" _

_"What do you want?"_

_"You didn't hear? In order to officially become a member of Camp Half Blood, you need the initiation ritual." _

_She reached for the collar of his shirt, only to get her hand smacked away by Naruto, smiling his fox-like grin._

_"You shouldn't have done that." Naruto's eyes flashed a blood red as he punched Clarisse in the gut. He'd always hated bullies._

_She coughed up some blood while reaching for her dagger in her shoe. _

_"So, you can fight huh?" She asked, wiping the blood away from her mouth._

_"You'd be surprised by how much of a living hell I can make your life if you mess with me." He started unconsciously giving of killer intent, making it harder for her to breathe._

_"You think that's gonna scare off a child of Ares? Well then you're gonna regret thinking that!"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh please my old villagers were scarier than you." Naruto scoffed, his voice staying calm the whole time._

_That, of course, only enraged Clarisse further. She started recklessly swinging at Naruto, which he dodged easily. _

_Naruto figured it would be best if he ended this now so she wouldn't embarrass herself further. With a simple strike on a pressure point in her neck, he made Clarisse pass out and fall into one of her siblings arms._

_"What were you guys gonna do anyway?" Naruto asked the guy who caught Clarisse._

_"We always give newbies swirlys." He replied through clenched teeth._

_"Hey calm down. Don't forget, there's another newbie still asleep in the big house." The whole Ares cabin started smiling at the thought._

_**(End flashback)**_

So Naruto was waiting for Clarisse to finish her 'swirly party' with Percy when he heard what sounded like an explosion followed by several screams.

_'What the hell?' _Naruto thought as he started running to the bathrooms to find out what happened.

When he got there her couldn't believe his eyes. The plumbing was busted, the Ares cabin, along with Annabeth, were soaked, and Percy was standing in the middle of it, dry and confused.

After that, both him and Clarisse wanted revenge on him. Clarisse because he embarrassed her, and Naruto 'cause he considered Clarisse a friend. And to think, they could both get their revenge the next day.

_**(Time skip, before Capture the Flag)**_

**"Blue team fall in!"** Naruto heard Annabeth yell, followed by the deafening sound of the rest of the blue team.

**"Red let's move!" **This time it was Clarisse who yelled, followed by the cheers of the red team who, surprisingly, made more noise than the blue.

Naruto walked up to Clarisse so they could go over the plan. Naruto would make 15 shadow clones. 4 to guard the guards of their flag, 3 would go down each side of the forest, and the last 2 will go straight down the middle. The original Naruto, along with Clarisse, will go for Percy.

Naruto made the clones and sent them off, getting in position with Clarisse. Currently Naruto is hiding in the trees, watching Percy. When the time is right he'll give Clarisse the signal and they'll make their way in to attack.

About ten minutes after the game started Naruto sounded the signal. He and Clarisse engaged Percy.

"So Percy, Annabeth put you here alone? Pity. There's no one to see that you're a fake. I doubt you actually beat the minotaur, I bet it fell down laughing when it realized you were actually trying to fight it." Clarisse said, the venom in her voice clearly heard.

"Now Clarisse lets stop talking to him and actually fight." Naruto commented to her. "I want to show him a new move I discovered while training. Now then, come Percy Jackson, fight us, or are you to chicken?"

"I'm not chicken! I just don't find it fair that it's a two on one fight." Percy protested.

"Oh Percy. I would have thought you had already figured out that life isnt fair." Naruto mocked Percy for the last time before he started the fight.

Naruto swung at Percy with his kunai then jumped back to let Clarisse take him on. Clarisse started jabbing and swinging with her electric spear, leaving Percy only able to block. After about two minutes of this, Percy finally got man enough to swing at her. Of course he's so lucky, his one swing broke her spear. But, along with that lucky swing, he got an angry Clarisse with it.

**"You broke my favorite spear you bastard! That was a gift from my father! You're gonna pay for that!" **Clarisse brought out a celestial bronze sword from her belt and immediately started attacking again.

_'Aww man.' _Naruto started complaining, seeing Percy almost dead on his feet with several cuts on his face, arms, and legs. _'I guess I won't get the chance to fight him'_

Clarisse and Percy stopped for half a minute and circled each other before they started fighting again. This time Clarisse was pushing Percy into the forest.

"Yo, naruto! You wanna get a turn?"

"Hell yeah!"

"He's all yours then!" Clarisse shouted back to him as she jumped back and let Naruto have his turn.

_'Hey maybe I should train in the forest instead of the training arena. I feel...stronger in here.' _Naruto started thinking as he fought Percy.

For a full five minutes its the same thing between them. Jab, slice, dodge, jab, slice, dodge over and over, Percy getting more and more tired as the fight goes on. Not knowing it, the two boys went in a full circle, coming back to the river. Naruto pushed Percy into the water and suddenly, Percy started overwhelming Naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouts out, confused at how Percy is getting stronger. All his wounds suddenly start healing.

"Not as stong as you thought you were, eh Naruto?"

Out of nowhere Percy screams at the top of his lungs. The water seems to command him and drench Naruto, getting him angry. He runs at Percy, his eyes blood red, and starts attacking him. Even with the help of the water, Percy is no match for a pissed off Naruto.

"What the hell?" Now it was Percy's turn to be surprised.

Luckily for Percy, the red team came with the blue teams flag, winning the game and stopping Naruto from tearing him apart. The red team started cheering louder than you can imagine. Clarisse was staring at Naruto with a slight blush on her face, finally realizing how hot he is after seeing him fight like that. All the celebrating came to an end when a loud growl was heard behind some bushes. Naruto grabbed a bow and some arrows from the hands of a kid next to him. As a giant hellhound jumped out, Naruto shot two arrows. One at its eye, and the other at its neck, making it explode in a bunch of gold dust.

"What in the name of Hades is going on?" Annabeth questioned, appearing next to Naruto out of thin air.

As if things weren't confusing enough, there was suddenly a bright light over Percy's head. Everyone looked up, seeing a green trident floating there.

"Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the earth shaker, storm bringer, and god of the sea, Poseidon." Chiron announced, bowing with everyone following after him, saying hail Perseus Jackson.

Percy fainted. He legitimately fainted after he was claimed. He just fell backwards into the water. Literally. Everyone just stared at him in the water until someone asked if we should pull him out.

"No. He'll be fine in there. If he's really Barnacle Brain's kid, he should be able to breath underwater." Naruto replied to the random kid as he started walking away. He needed to calm himself down after that fight.

Most of the campers snickered at his nickname for Poseidon and agreed with Naruto. They walked away, leaving Percy in the water. Annabeth, on the other hand, pulled Percy out of the water, noticing that all his wounds were healed up.

"Where shall I take him, Chiron?"

"Take him to the medical wing, just to be safe."

"Alright."

As Annabeth started walking off she turned to Chiron,

"Chiron, do you think he's the one in the prophecy?"

"It's very likely but don't get your hopes up too soon."

'_Sigh_' "Of course not sir" Annabeth replied, ending their conversation and walking off, taking Percy to the medical wing.

_**(Scene change)**_

Naruto was deep in the forest, punching the ground again and again to get his anger out. He would have punched the trees but h didn't want to be mean to the creatures living in them, so he settled fr the ground.

Clarisse was sitting on a rock not far from him, waiting for him to stop punching the ground so she could talk to him. After five minutes of this, he finally stopped, he walked up to him.

"Finally finished with your temper tantrum?"

"Shut up." Naruto replied to her as he took of his shirt cause it was hot out.

Clarisse stared at him with his shirt off _'Damn! He's hot!' _She suddenly saw the scar on his chest, right below his heart.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto, now laying on the ground, opened one eye and looked at her.

"What's that scar on your chest?"

"Scar?" He looked down. "Oh that scar. It's from one of my old villagers." You could clearly hear the venom in his voice as he said that.

"Why would one of your villagers do something like that!?" Clarisse was starting to get angry.

"You'll learn in time." He had that fox-like grin on his face again.

She pretended to pout, "Whatever, I don't care anyway."

Naruto started to laugh, making Clarisse laugh, as they started walking back to camp

Someone was watching Naruto as he made his way back.

"We'll meet soon my son. I promise. Just don't die till then." The person said as they suddenly disappeared.

Naruto looked around him as he felt the presence from befodid

"Is everything ok?" Clarisse asked as she noticed him stop walking.

"Yep. Now, when's dinner." Clarisse started laughing at Naruto's answer.

"Is food all you can ever think about?"

"Pretty much." Naruto and Clarisse burst out laughing and they went to the dining pavilion.

Little did they know, something big is happening that's gonna turn their world upside down.

_**(End story)**_

_**Muahahaha cliffhanger i'm so evil. **_**Anyway I finally decided to try a fight scene...yeah sorry if its bad. I tried. In case you didn't catch it, there was a little hint about who his mom is. *wink wink* Special shout out to my big sister who is officially my beta. Thxs for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review. **

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay next chapter is up! Thxs so much to everyone who's favorited, followed, or reviewed. It means a lot to me. Now, is everyone ready for the 'big reveal'? That's right we're finding out who Naruto's mom is! **

_'Thinking'_

"Talking'

**"Yelling"**

_**'Powerful being'**_

_**(Start story)**_

_Naruto was walking down the beach, looking down at his feet, when he heard fighting. Looking up, he saw an eagle fighting a horse._

_'No! Stop fighting!' Naruto yelled at them. He really loved animals, so he didn't want them to fight._

_Naruto desperately tried to run to them. He saw giant slash across the horses side, but with every step he took, he seemed to get further away._

_'Stop please! Please stop! Why are you fighting!?' Right a he said that though, he fell into a deep hole._

_**'Naruto. I've been looking forward to talking to you for a while now.'**_

_'Who are you? How do you know my name?'_

_**'Well Naruto, to answer your second question first, I've been keeping tabs on you since you were small. I've always known you would be helpful to my awakening. As for the first, I am known as Kronos.'**_

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock as his mind finally processed what the being said._

_'K-K-Kronos?! But how?! What?! Why?! How the hell are you here? How am I here? Where is 'here' anyway?'_

_**'Calm down young one. I am talking to you in what is called a demigod dream. I suppose you haven't had one yet, yeah? As for why we are here? I have summoned you. Naruto, join me. Help me arise and take down the Olympians.'**_

_'Take down the Olympians? But why?'_

_**'They have been in rule for much too long. So long, they are now fighting with each other. They don't even remember about all of their kids. You have seen all the unhappy demigods, stuffed into the Hermes cabin. If we take down the Olympians, that won't happen anymore.'**_

_Some of Kronos' killer intent started unconsciously leaking out. _

_While Naruto just got scared, something inside him started stirring. Naruto got even more scared and woke himself up, only to find himself in a giant sewer. _

_**'Soo my prisoner finally decided to pay me a visit eh?'**_

_'Now who are you? Is this another one of those weird demigod dreams? I don't like those. They're scary.'_

_**'No this isn't a demigod dream but I did like that guy you were talking to. Anyway, we're in your mind. I am the Kyuubi or the Nine Tail Fox. Now, you see that paper there? Yeah? Rip it off. Now!'**_

_Naruto saw it said 'seal' and he figured out why it was there._

_'What! No! Why would I do that you baka fox!'_

_The Kyuubi, not expecting that answer, decided to run into the cage doors to bust it open instead._

_**'I told you to rip off that seal so you better do it now!' **_

_'I'm not that big of an idiot, baka Kyuubi! I know what'll happen if I take of the seal.'_

_The Kyuubi started sensing a familiar chakra._

_**'Ohoho, you're His brat huh? Makes sense I guess. I've never seen a more stubborn family. Hey kit! Whattaya standing there shivering for eh?'**_

_'I just felt a large amount of killer intent...directed at me.'_

_**'Sorry kit. It's a habit. Especially since the chakra i'm sensing belongs to the person who put me here. Anyway, I'm sorry about what happened to you in your village. I should have helped more, but the seal was too strong.'**_

_'Wait. You helped me? How'_

_**'How? How do you think you heal so fast kit?'**_

_Tears started gathering in Naruto's_ _eyes. _

_'Thank you. Anyway, I'm not trying to be mean, but when can I leave?'_

_**'Hahaha! Oh kit are you sick a me already? Alright you can leave, but come back soon ok?'**_

_'I'll try.'_

_**'Bye, kit' **__the Kyuubi called out to Naruto as he disappeared, waking up. __**'I think I already like him.'**_

_**(Naruto wakes up)**_

Naruto jumped up and zooms out of the Hermes cabin, rushing to the big house. He starts banging on the door yelling for Chiron. After only a few seconds, Chiron opens the door, followed by a grumpy Mr. D.

"Naruto? Where's the fire my boy?"

"Chiron can I please come in? I must talk to you and Mr.D about something, now. Its urgent."

"Of course. What is this about?" Chiron asked as Naruto walked in.

"Well it's a little bit about my past which will lead up to what I came here for. Now, as you know, i'm from the Elemental Nation. So, on the day I was born, my village was attacked. The attacker was known as the Kyuubi, or the-"

Mr. D suddenly interrupted "The Nine Tail Fox."

"Hai." Naruto had a sad expression on his face. "The only way to stop this beast, is to seal it in someone or something."

You could see the horror growing on Mr. D's face as realization struck him. "You got got the beast sealed inside of you." Naruto nodded his head in confirmation.

"May I see the seal?"

"Uh sure."

"Remember, concentrate and pour chakra into your stomach."

_'How does Mr. D know this?' _Naruto wondered as he did as he was told. A few seconds later, the seal appeared

Mr. D immediately began examining it.

"Oh wow! This is a very well done seal! Do you know who did it?"

"I was told it was created by the Fourth Hokage."

"Very nice. Well you may go on now."

"Alright. So the apparently I can contact the Kyuubi while i'm asleep. I just wanted someone here to know. Anyway, before me and the Kyuubi came into contact, I had a...different kind of dream. Well two of them. In the first one, the was a horse and an eagle fighting. I got worried because those are one of the symbols of Zeus and Poseidon. My other one was a demigod dream, apparently.

Mr. D and Chiron both started getting a little pailer.

"It was Kronos. He told me that he needs my help. He's planning on awakening and destroying the Olympians."

That did it. Chiron and Mr. D are now, officially as white as white can be.

"I thought it would be Percy, being the son of Poseidon. Naruto, you need to consult the Oracle. Now." Chiron decided. "Just go up those stairs and go through the trapdoor. Everything will be explained from there, I hope."

Naruto reluctantly walked up the rickety stairs and through the trapdoor like Chiron told him to do. He then walked to the very back of the room, finding a weird mummified thing surrounded in green smoke.

_'I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Apollo. Approach, seeker, and ask.' _Naruto heard the thing speak in his mind, but, no matter how freaked out he was, he knew what he had to do.

"What is my fate?"

_'You shall go west and face the god who has turned  
You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned'_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto started thinking as he walked down.

When he got down he saw Percy run into the big house.

"Chiron! I need to talk to you. Now." Percy sounded almost as urgent as Naruto did.

"What is it m'boy?"

"I had a dream. First, I was walking along the beach when I saw two people. They were wearing togas and they had beards. The next thing I knew, Kronos was telling me to help awaken him." When Percy finished, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Oh my gods. Percy you must go talk to the Oracle as well." Chiron stated, in complete shock.

When Percy went upstairs, he addressed Naruto. "When Percy comes back we shall talk about what the Oracle has said to the both of you.

_**(Five minutes later)**_

Percy came back down, a troubled look on his face.

"Good to see you still sane Percy. Now we'll start with Naruto. What did it say?"

"You shall go west and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely

returned."

Chiron nodded, "Now Percy."

"You shall be betrayed by one you call friend  
And fail to save what matters most in the end."

Chiron was stunned. "One prophecy, through two people. This has never happened before. Well boys, it looks like a quest must now be issued. You may both choose one person."

Naruto spoke up. "Wait Chiron this isn't fair. Annabeth is already here so there's no doubt she's coming along."

Everyone looked confused at Naruto's statement till they heard a sigh and saw Annabeth come out of nowhere holding a hat.

"How did you know I was there?"

Naruto tapped his nose. "Invisibility can hide your body, not your sent."

"Also Naruto, what exactly is a Kyuubi?"

'Sigh' "Chiron, can I explain tonight at the campfire? You know, about my past?"

"If you wish to then I will allow it."

"Ok then now that that's settled, when will we leave?" Percy asked Chiron.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning at dawn. We shall meet on Half Blood Hill."

_**(Time skip, at campfire)**_

"Alright everyone, before we go on with the normal campfire, Naruto would like to...tell you a story I suppose."

"Thank you Chiron." Naruto responded as he went to sit in front of the campfire.

"Now, I'm going to tell you a story, like Chiron said."

"What's it about?"

"Just listen and you'll find out." Naruto responded to the random kid.

"Now before we start I just need to explain to you, this is a true story. So, about 10 years ago, there was an attack on a village. The attacker was the Nine Tail Fox or Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is a giant mass of Chakra."

"What's Chakra?" The kid from before interrupted.

"Chakra is what the people of this world use in most of their attacks. Anyway, the being is so strong, the only way to defeat it is to seal it in an object or a person. Now, on the same day on the attack, a baby boy was born. The fourth hokage sealed the beast into this little boy."

Everyone gasped.

"The hokage is the leader of the village. As the little boy grew up, he was an outcast and was hated by everyone. As far as he knew, both his parents were dead. He grew up in an orphanage, but his patron never fed him. If she did, it was either very little or it was poisoned. Every year on the boy's birthday, the villagers would hunt him down and beat, burn, whip, and pretty much do everything they can to try and kill him. This torture went on for ten

years."

A lot of people were on the verge on tears.

"The boy's name is Naruto Uzamaki."

Right as he said that there was a bright light above his head.

"He's being claimed!" Chiron called out in amazement.

Once the symbol appeared everyone just stared. The symbol was a full moon with two arrows crossing through it.

"What in the name of Hades is going on?" Annabeth questioned out loud.

The symbol above Naruto's head is the symbol for Artemis.

Finally Chiron came to his senses. "Hail Naruto Uzamaki, son of the goddess of the hunt and moon, Artemis."

As he finished the declaration, a bright light appeared, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light died down, what was there made everyone's jaws drop. It was Artemis.

"Hello campers. I believe you would like to know how Naruto is my son, yes?"

_**(End story)**_

**Yep it's Artemis! A few of you thought it would be Athena, and I see where you got that from, but nope. Its Artemis. Yeah I know she's a virgin goddess and all, but I found a way to do it without her breaking her vow. Soo what did you think? I decided to put Naruto and Percy together in order to make the full prophecy. I've never seen it before so idk how that'll go. Anyway tomorrow I'll do my best to update but idk when it will be. I have school then a basket ball game right after so yeah. Sorry if I get it up late.**

**Till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright new chapter! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. It means a lot! Also, sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was tired when I got home.**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Yelling"**

_**'Powerful being'**_

_**(Start story)**_

"About eleven years ago, I went to the elemental nations. I needed a break from my hunters." As Artemis said this, some of the people who know the hunters snickered.

"I was on my way there when I was attacked by thieves. Just as I was about to fight back, a _boy _saved me. He introduced himself as Minato Namikaze then took me to his village and explained things for me. He told me that he was the hokage of the village and he was on his way to a meeting when he found me being attacked." Naruto's eyes widened at this. He didn't know the hokage was his father!

Artemis, seeing this just laughed and said, "Yes Naruto, the fourth hokage is your father."

"That explains a lot actually."

"Anyway, everyday he insisted to walk around with me no matter how much I told him to go away. Of course, he started growing on me after a few months. After a while, I found out I was pregnant with Naruto."

"But if you swore on the River Styx to never have kids, how did you become pregnant in the first place?" Annabeth asked, trying to learn as much as possible.

"Excellent question Annabeth. You see, I swore to be a virgin _goddess. _I said nothing about having children in my _human _form."

"Oh." Everyone agreed that it made a lot of sense.

"Uh mom?"

"Yes son?"

"How is my last name Uzumaki?" Several of the other campers wanted to know as well after they thought about it.

"Well, when I found out I was having you, I told Minato who I was and that I would have to leave after giving birth. We didn't want you to grow up without a mother, so we decided to let a good friend of ours watch over you with Minato. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto tried to see if he recognized that name, but it didn't ring any bells. As if she read his mind, she told him why he was alone all his life.

"No, you wouldn't remember her. She died with Minato. After they were both killed by the _Kyuubi_," you could hear the venom in her voice as she said that, "I didn't want to leave you alone. Zeus had to come down and drag me away from you. I'm sorry you had such a hard life Naruto. I wanted to bring you here sooner but Zeus wouldn't allow it."

"It's fine mom. Really. If I came here sooner, things would have turned out differently."

"Yes I suppose so. Now campers, I must leave. I'm sure my beloved brothers and sisters would love to hear my story next. Oh and Chiron? Be expecting my hunters to visit in a few weeks." Artemis left in a flash of light, making everyone cover their eyes. Afterwards, everyone stared at Naruto with scared looks on some of their faces.

"Well that was very...interesting. Anyway, who wants smores?" Everyone just stared at him.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now ok? Hey Chiron, should I move into the Artemis cabin now?"

"Yes, I suppose you should."

"Coolness." As Naruto left everyone started whispering about him.

"Is he gonna hurt us?"

"What if the thing breaks out?"

"I think we should kick that demon out!"

**"Will you all shut up! Naruto is Naruto! You can't be mad at something he has no control of! What is wrong with you people? You're all just like his old villagers!" **Clarisse finally yelled, sticking up for Naruto and scaring everyone.

"Alright everyone." Chiron called out, "I think is about time we all go to bed. We all had a very interesting night and I'm sure we all have much to think about." Everyone nodded and headed to their cabins.

_**(Time skip, next morning)**_

Naruto was the first one at the tree on the morning they were leaving on the quest. He decided to sit up in a tree while he waited. About five minutes later, Chiron showed up with a guy who had eyes all over him, named Argus. Seeing them Naruto jumped down from his branch, scaring Chiron.

"Naruto! I didn't see you there! How long have you been here?"

"For about...five minutes I think. Anyway, when are we leaving?"

"We still need to wait for Annabeth, Percy, and whoever he decides to bring. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Before Chiron could say anything though, Annabeth showed up.

"Hey Chiron, Angus. Naruto. Where's Seaweed Brain?"

"I'm not sure where Percy is." Chiron replied, correcting her little 'nickname' for Percy.

"I can go find him Chiron. It'll only take a few minutes. He has a strong scent of the ocean." Naruto then ran off before Chiron answered him.

_'Let's see.' _Naruto started smelling the air. _'Ah ha! I found his scent. Oh he's just in his cabin? Well this was easy.'_

As Naruto neared Percy's cabin, he listened for signs of him inside. Hearing nothing, he walked up and banged on the door.

"Yo Perce!If you don't hurry we're gonna leave you here!" Naruto still got no response so he opened the door.

"I was just kidding Perce. We can't leave you nor will I let Annabeth leave without you." Still no response. "Dude. Are you asleep?"

Naruto decided to be brave and walk into the cabin. He found Percy asleep, drooling, and mumbling about one thing or another.

Naruto decided to be funny and yelled, "Perce wake up! Annabeth is naked!", right in Percy's ear. Percy jolted up and looked around his cabin with a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't worry Perce. I won't tell Annabeth what happened here. Anyway, we're about to leave you

know."

"Wait what?! We're leaving?! Right now?!"

"Yeah. Who are you bringing with you?"

"Oh uh. I'm bringing Grover. Um. Why did they send you to come get me?"

"Nobody sent me anywhere. I volunteered. Why would you ask that?"

"Well we don't really get along."

"Percy. Considering my situation with the campers right now, I'm happy to be you're friend. Just don't piss me

off."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Now, get dressed so we can go. I'll find Grover."

_**(Time skip, Greyhound station)**_

"Why are we stopping, Argus?" Naruto asked him when he stopped the van. Argus looked out the window and pointed.

"Oh ok." Naruto understood, "this is as far as you can take us right?" Argus nodded.

"Well then, goodbye. Keep an eye on camp for me ok." Naruto stuck his fist out for a fist bump. Argus silently laughed at Naruto's pun as he returned the bump.

The group bought their tickets and waited. And waited. And waited.

"What the fuck is taking the bus so long?!" Naruto yelled out, being impatient.

"Calm down Naruto." Percy replied laughing, "it's only been five minutes." Naruto stared at him.

"Five? Uggh this is gonna take forever!"

"It's ok Naruto. I see the bus coming now."

"Really?! Wait a minute." Naruto smelt the air. "Something doesn't smell right."

_**(End story)**_

**Ok ok I know. I haven't updated for a few days and this is a short chapter. I'm sorry, i've been all sick and I just needed to get the quest started. Also I'm sorry for making the campers all dicks. I have an idea for the campers in my mind that's been bugging me. And you saw some bonding between Naruto and Percy. I'm gonna make Naruto that guy who gives everyone nicknames. Like Perce for Percy or Beth for Annabeth or Claire for Clarisse. If you have more ideas for nicknames I would love to hear them. Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time!**


	5. UPDATE

Hey everyone! Just an update.

So I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story. After going back and reading it I realized...this story is awful. There may be some who, for some reason, may be upset, but know that I will continue writing stories and I will most likely rewrite this one in the future.

Thank you so much for all the followers, favoriters, and reviewers. It means so much to me. Hope you all have a fantastic day.

So long

Till next time


	6. REWRITE IS UP

_**Okay everyone my rewrite of The Shinobi Demigod is up!**_

_**I will not post the second chapter without first getting FIVE REVIEWS answering my question at the bottom! It is called**_

_**Son Of the Forbidden Goddess. Please read it. Thank you.**_


End file.
